


Accidents Happen And Parasites Take Over

by Saturna Magenta (ladynoir006)



Series: Traveling the Fandoms [3]
Category: The Host - Stephenie Meyer, The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27544414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladynoir006/pseuds/Saturna%20Magenta
Summary: Luz (and her regular peeps) accidently land in the world of the Host (a book about parasites who take over people). Before they can leave, Luz, Willow, Eda, and Gus all get taken over! Amity and King are left alone to try to save them! Amity realizes then just how much she would do for Luz.-The title sucks I know-
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Traveling the Fandoms [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013331





	Accidents Happen And Parasites Take Over

Coming after [The Takeover of The Akuma...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27544258/chapters/67365541)


End file.
